Chase The Light In Your Heart
by WhiteSkytherXx
Summary: Lucy is alone. Natsu has ditched her for Lisanna. Lucy thought Natsu was the one. Then she meets Sting. a Sticy Story, because in Fan fiction anything can happen. 3 Fairytail *sigh This is my First Fan fiction, Please Review or Something Xx
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLOOOOOO Nakamas of Fairytail, This is my First Fanfic, so enjoy ~~~ P.S i really wanted to make a depressing story, but i didn't know how to write one so... this is what i end up with :3 **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Fairytail 3 Hiro Mashima does.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

" _Whispering"_

Chapter 1: A Start of a New Beginning.

"You look like you haven't slept at all,"commented Mirajane as Lucy Heartfilia sat on a bar stool in front of her. Where she usually sat with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy was now taken by Lisanna Strauss, the not-dead younger sister to Elfman and Mirajane Strauss. And now, the Girlfriend to Natsu.

Mirajane was speaking quietly to Lucy "Have you been having nightmares? Are you sleeping well? I think you've been doing too many jobs lately and not giving yourself enough time to heal up. You've done about... your 4th job in the last 24 hours. " "Done my 5th" Lucy corrected her tiredly.

Levy Sat next to her "Are you okay? You seem kind of... sick" Lucy faked a smile "Everything's all right.. don't worry about me. How's Gajeel?" In truth, Lucy was more tired then she had ever been in her life. She had been staying up every night, from fear of dreaming about that one dream again.

Levy blushed "what do you mean Gajeel? Why are you asking me? It's not like.. we're dating or he likes me or anything" Mirajane smiled at Levy "You guys look cute together, tell me when he ask you out". Mirajane walked away and went to serve another customer. Levy grinned at Lucy "It's dangerous telling that she-demon about things, I swear, sometimes she has people spread the news around so it gets around faster" Lucy smiled back at Levy "Well... I gotta go, I'm off to see Master about something"

_~FlashBack~ Engagement night of Lisanna and Natsu. _

_Natsu runs over to Lucy after he kisses Lisanna on the cheek. He puffs for a moment, and slightly hesitantly he asks "Would you mind if Lisanna takes your place in the team? Lisanna's back, so could you not go with us on jobs now? We would kind of have too many members and you're the weakest on the team, and we decided together, that we don't really want you anymore." Lucy felt a pang in her heart, somewhere she thought she might have been the replacement for Lisanna, but she didn't believe it. Not until now. "sure, I'd be happy to do that for you" she lies. Natsu grins at her "I knew you would do that" he says, and he runs back to Lisanna, where she is waiting for Natsu to come back to her._

_~End of Flashback~_

__Lucy glanced for a moment, at Team Natsu, feeling jealous, who hadn't even asked where Lucy was. They had just accepted Lisanna into their team, no questions asked. She was so pathetic, for letting them to this to her, but Natsu was right,she was weak, and she couldn't do much.

She walked up to the Master's private room, and knocked. Makarov answered the door scowling, but brightened when he saw Lucy "yes? what would you like?" Lucy looked at him before realizing he was speaking to her and then she replied "Can i quit Fairytail... there's something i want to do.. and i realized what i want to do can't be done within this guild.I request a permanent leave"

Makarov gaped open his mouth "What, one of my children quitting Fairytail? Are you sure Lucy, that you want to do this?" Lucy nodded, she had been thinking about this ever since she had been kicked out of team Natsu. What was there to stay at Fairytail for? When She didn't even have a team anymore.

Makarov sighed "If you really want to do this...hold out your hand" Master Makarov cleared the mark of her hand and then he glanced at her " My girl, I'm proud of you. I didn't think this day would happen, but sadly sometimes things end. You can come back here when you're done, or whenever. This guild will never regret the day you were accepted, and everyone will remember you. Good Luck, And may destiny lead you to Encounter Fate. Lucy smiled sadly at the man who was no longer her master. "Thank You Makarov... I hope someday we will meet again... "

Mustering all her strength she walked out together with Makarov,into the main hall and tried not to cry as the doors were opened grandly for her leave. Lucy walked to Levy and hugged her best friend. She was sure the only person who would miss her would be Levy.

"Levy ... Promise me that we will meet again, and you will live until the next time we meet." Levy grinned "Of course, best friend, and You must promise me the same thing." Lucy grinned " Of course," She hugged Levy for a few more moments before she heard the third master of Fairytail crying and saying at the same time "This is where Fairytail and Lucy part" Lucy gave a hug to Mirajane, before she left Fairytail to go her own way.

End of Chapter 1~

Next Chapter ~ Chapter 2 :An encounter with Fate

* * *

Sorry guys/girls, can't really write.. i know this is really short for a first chapter but i can't really think of anything else to write, so lets leave it at that dramaticish end. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, I'm so happy for my 3 reviews and 13? follows, Thanks You guys/girls :3 Ah, Well... I'm so excited so...i wrote another chapter! Please Enjoy, and Review this again ^_^ Also Sorry for this late chapter, had writers block and couldn't get around to this. :3**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Fairytail 3 Hiro Mashima does.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

" _Whispering"_

_"Levy ... Promise me that we will meet again, and you will live until the next time we meet." Levy grinned "Of course, best friend, and You must promise me the same thing." Lucy grinned " Of course," She hugged Levy for a few more moments before she heard the third master of Fairytail crying and saying at the same time "This is where Fairytail and Lucy part" Lucy gave a hug to Mirajane, before she left Fairytail to go her own way._

Chapter 2 :An encounter with Fate

Lucy sat on her bed, trying to pack up what she had, but instead, somehow ended up thinking about the times with team Natsu. When they would crash here. And how Natsu brought that Rainbow Sakura tree, so she could see it, the night it bloomed. That was the night her love for Natsu had blossomed. But in the end, destiny hadn't allowed them to be together.

Dragging her luggage down the steps of her Rented house, she thought about where to go. Seeing a cafe not too far from where she was on the map, she looked behind to see what she had left behind one last time, when she walked into someone.

"Oi! Blondie?What are you doing here with all that luggage?!" Shouted a some-what familiar voice in her ear. Lucy flinched "Not so loud, you Blondie" She looked up at Sting Eucliffe's face, and then she blushed slightly and looked back down. Sting frowned "Whadya mean not so loud? Also Answer me!" Lucy sighed "Don't worry, anyway...I gotta go! Wait.. Wheres Lector?"

Sting looked around him "Huh...He was here a minute ago. LECTOR!" There was no reply from Lector. "Dammit...Where'd he go..." Lucy looked around..."You say he was here a minute ago? Are you sure?" Sting snorted "Of course I'm sure." Lucy sighed "Well he might have been taken by one of those thieves you know..." Sting looked confused "Thieves? Are you saying they stole Lector? Well... there is a slightly fishy smell in the air" Lucy sighed again, "Wait here, if there's anything I'm slightly good at, it's running. Stay okay?" She ran off without warning and Sting was surprised to see how fast she was, as she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Meanwhile, Lucy was chasing after the thieves that she had seen with Lector a few seconds before when running off. She caught them in a few moments and she grabbed her whip. _Right now isn't the time to call on my keys_ "Lucy Lash!" She shouted as her whip caught onto the thief who had lector. The thief tumbled onto the ground, and Lector went flying into the air.

Lucy grabbed the flying Exceed by its tail, and holding the exceed in one hand, she grabbed her whip that had fallen and she whirled the whip onto the others. They fall like dominoes, stacking one onto another.

Sting had rushed after the Lucy with her heavy luggage, and when he arrived at the scene, he was amazed to find Lucy with her clothes perfectly straight and a unconscious Lector, and the thieves stacked in a pile.

_Woah This girl amazes me..._ Sting thought, as Lucy handed him Lector. "Thanks" Sting said roughly. He handed her the luggage he had been holding for a while, and it had begun to hurt his wrist. "What do you put in this thing?!" Sting looked amazed, like he hadn't seen a suitcase this small be this heavy, Which he hadnt. Not until now.

Lucy grinned "Secret!" But her grin faded as he asked her "So what are you going to do now?"

Sting saw the colour out of that grin fade, as if he had asked "Have you killed anyone". He knew that innocent Lucy hadn't of course.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks "Uh, well I'm gonna go now.. okay..See you some other time" She grabbed her luggage and headed towards the train station. When she glanced behind, she saw that Sting Eucliffe was no longer where he had been standing. She felt a tiny bit of disappointment, but she ignored that feeling and grabbed a ticket for the next train, to anywhere.

End of Chapter 2~

Next Chapter ~ Chapter 3: An apology, and an Angel.

* * *

hey, sorry people. I apologize again, for this delay of Story. I know the plot isn't moving too fast. But slowly does it right? I think this next chapter will be called an apology and an angel. But iIm not too sure! See you Next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I feel like my chapters are too short sometimes, so i'm writing another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Fairytail 3 Hiro Mashima does.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

" _Whispering"_

_She grabbed her luggage and headed towards the train station. When she glanced behind, she saw that Sting Eucliffe was no longer where he had been standing. She felt a tiny bit of disappointment, but she ignored that feeling and grabbed a ticket for the next train, to anywhere._

Chapter 3: An apology, and an Angel.

As Lucy Heartfilia sat down on her designated window seat, she saw a flash of blonde hair, from outside the window. She followed the blonde hair and saw that it was just another mage. She leaned back, and sighed. "Excuse me," A voice came from the other side of the seat, and when she turned around she was shocked.

White hair, baby blue shorts, and a plain white tee. Carrying a basket. with what Lucy presumed was food from the smell of it. Lisanna had a small smile on "Hey Lucy, hows it been..." She sat down next to Lucy. "Well," she sighed "I'm sorry okay? Please... Don't blame me for anything that's happened. I'm sorry, i didn't mean for it to be this way. I didn't want Natsu to be this way, i promise you..." Lucy sighed, "What's done is done, though what are you doing here? Wheres everyone else,like Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy?"

Lisanna grinned widely, "Today, we are going out to have a picnic. Team Natsu. We decided that we should celebrate, after having too many jobs, its good to relax." Lucy thought for a moment "Oh.. Where are they now?"

Lisanna beamed widely "Well, he should be here... just about..." She looks at her watch "Now!" Natsu burst through the doors to their carriage, and stopped when he saw her. Ignoring her, he pushed between Lisanna and Lucy, to sit next to Lisanna.

Lucy was pushed to the floor "Ouch!" She was pulled up, by a Black hair mage. "Thanks" she mumbled, before looking at the mage that had helped her. "Rogue? Rogue Cheney, Hey! Wheres Sting, Lector and Frosch?" Rogue looked at her calmly and said "Later" Looking around her, he sent a small blast of dark dragon force onto Natsu. "Let's go, you really shouldn't be here" Ignoring Natsu's yelp of pain, which Lucy secretly smirked at, Rogue grabbed her hand, and her luggage, and pulled them both off the train, with Frosch following behind Rogue.

Rogue ignored her protest as he dragged her to a nearby cafe, The Pink Doughnut. Rogue stared at her "What are you doing with those jerks? I heard about it, You quit Fairytail.. Does Sting know?"

Lucy felt a headache coming. "Whoa! Calm, they aren't exactly jerks... yes i quit Fairytail, no Sting doesn't know." Rogue sighed, and as a waiter came along, he ordered a 2 caramel frappuccino's.

As Lucy stared at him, he looked back at her, "What? you need that sugar in your system, you seem...really tired somehow." He squinted slightly at her.

As Lucy blushed, a loud blonde dragon slayer walked up to them. "Hey Rogue, Frosch, and Lucy?" he said confused. Lucy opened her mouth to say something when the waiter arrived with 2 caramel frappuccino's. Saved, she quickly scooped some of it into her mouth. "Mhmmmm, Yum!" Sting smiled at her, as he grabbed another spoon and stole the cream on top of her Frap. "Hey!" Sting replied by opening his mouth to show the cream. Rogue looked slightly amused. "You guys look like kids, playing around" Rogue said. "HEY!" Said Sting and Lucy simultaneously. Sting laughed and Lucy giggled. Rogue had started laughing now. Calming down, the three of them, started cleaning themselves up. Rogue finished the rest of his, while Sting and Lucy drank one together.

"So where were we?" Rogue said, after he had finished. Lucy glanced at him "Huh?" Rogue smiled "Since, i presume you have no where to go now, I guess you'll be coming with me and Sting. We'll train you before we go to Sabertooth. And hopefully you'll pass the test."

Lucy smiled excitedly "Really?! You'll help me train? And get me into Sabertooth? You'd do that... for me?" Rogue smiled, "Yea, Sting you'll do that right?" Sting grunted "Whatever" Rogue sighed "Sting is always like this, don't worry about it."

Rogue and Sting whispered to each other for a few minutes before saying "Hey, we have to do something tonight... Would you mind? We'll meet you here tomorrow..."

Lucy's grin faded.."Well... okay... i guess you've got to go now?" Rogue nodded grimly "Utmost Urgency..." Sting nodded seriously "It's not good, lock yourself up okay? Be careful" Lucy nodded, and they headed away.

As Sting and Rogue headed away, a shadow in an alley close by, laughed grimly, and grabbed its robe from the ground and wore it. The hood of the robe hid the face of the person, and Lucy was unaware of anything as it stepped out of the alleyway, and stepped behind Lucy.

End of Chapter 3~

Next Chapter ~ Chapter 4 : Unleashed Beast

* * *

HELLOOOO AGAIN! I hope you are interested for the next chapter! Who is this mysterious hooded person?! I hope this suspense makes you come back for more! Please Review this please! 3 And, yes i know this story is awfully slow, but please stay with me here!


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Arigatoo Gozaimasu, for my reviews, followers and favouriters?! I'm Excited to bring to you Chapter 4! Yes, sorry for making you rush reading? this! But i'm too excited! 3 :D *cough* Also Suffering from writers block**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Fairytail 3 Hiro Mashima does.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

" _Whispering"_

_Rogue and Sting whispered to each other for a few minutes before saying "Hey, we have to do something tonight... Would you mind? We'll meet you here tomorrow..."_

_Lucy's grin faded.."Well... okay... i guess you've got to go now?" Rogue nodded grimly "Utmost Urgency..." Sting nodded seriously "It's not good, lock yourself up okay? Be careful" Lucy nodded, and they headed away._

_As Sting and Rogue headed away, a shadow in an alley close by, laughed grimly, and grabbed its robe from the ground and wore it. The hood of the robe hid the face of the person, and Lucy was unaware of anything as it stepped out of the alleyway, and stepped behind Lucy._

Chapter 4 : Unleashed Beast

Lucy stared at the remains of the coffee, what was left, was some melting cream, that couldn't be eaten. Grabbing the rubbish she stood up, and abruptly went back down. "Hehehehehe" giggled the shadow. If anyone was close enough, they would hear shadow giggle like a girl.

Of course, if they were close enough. the shadow would probably knock them unconscious.

Lucy woke up, with a slight headache. Raising her hand, she wiped her hair. And then, that's when she realized, she wasn't in her house, sleeping. She was in a dark wet room, with bright fluorescent lights. stretching her stiff neck, she saw no windows, so she couldn't tell if it was night or day. _Bzhzz_. The pain... where was it coming from. Her neck.. it was wet...she raised her hand and slowly stretched it to touch the base of her neck.

Wet...she grabbed some of the moisture onto her hand, and licked it. Blood. Had to be Blood. As she did this, in came, in came the dark shadow that had caused her pain. As the shadow stepped forward, Lucy was beginning to see the shadows features more clearly.

The long shining hair, the braids, and the bun-shaped loops of hair that sat upon her head. A fur cloak nestled upon her shoulders, covering her guild mark, which was placed upon her stomach. "Hello Lucy, or shall i call you Blondie?! Like my precious Sting does? Do you know me? I am M-"

"Minerva" Lucy interrupted. "We met, at the grand magic games, what do you want with me..."  
Minerva snorted, "Don't interrupt me, BLONDIE, I am the daughter, of one of the greatest in the world." Sneering at Lucy's face, full of blood and sweat, she raised her arm.

_Urgh_. Lucy felt another pain in her head, this time, this one on the side of her face. Minerva laughed, a cruel twisted laugh, which hurt Lucy's ears. "Blood, upon your sweet sweet face. Now Sting will never love you"

Lucy wasn't sure what was going on. One moment Minerva was going on about her being a daughter, next she was talking about blood and Sting.

Still laughing, Minerva slapped her, and laughed at the pain Lucy was receiving, from that slap upon the wound, which she had just made. Minerva laughed more and more, and kept wounding Lucy. _She must be mad, Minerva is crazy, an beast unleashed._

__Suddenly Minerva stopped. "Did you hear that?" shifting her facial expression to one of fear. "_-for a reward. Can't wait, this is going to be fun!"_ Fuming at the loud whispers that were getting passed, she stalked out the door.

Lucy fell unconscious once again, even though the loud noises of fight from next door had started to give her a headache.

"_I will protect you, i promise" Lucy felt a hand rest upon her cheek for a moment and the pain disappeared. Is it Wendy...? No, Fairytail is not here. It can't be._

__Lucy woke once again, noting that she was outside of the place, that she was safe. Stretching slightly, she saw a blonde mage watching her. "STING! I ne-" her voice stopped as she saw a Rogue, Frosch and a Lector in bandages. "Huh? What happened to you guys..." Her voice dropped to a whisper as her throat began hurting.

Rogue grumbled slightly "We saved you, don't you remember...wait you were unconscious weren't you. Well anyway, me and Sting busted you out, along with Frosch and Lector"

Lucy blushed, "You guys did it? Ummm.. Thanks" she grinned slightly. _Stay Away From Sting! Minerva... told me to stay away from Sting... I don't want to get hurt again...Should i Just leave Sting and the rest of them alone? _In the back of her mind, she thought about what would happen if she was to be caught by Minerva again. _Don't want to be caught by her.._.

Time skip~Later that night

As Lucy packed her things secretly, to escape, she thought about leaving most things behind, not wanting it to get caught. She would wait until everyone was asleep and then exit through her window. "Lucy, are you asleep yet?" Came the sound of an exceed, Frosch. Lucy jumped into bed "Not exactly, come in" Frosch padded slowly into the room, which looked like Lucy's room back where she use to live. Frosch was hugging an exceed sized pillow with him.

"Lucy.. I can't sleep, can i sleep with you tonight?" Frosch gave her the puppy dog eyes. Failing to resist the cute puppy dog eyes, Lucy sighed "Come here" As Frosch hopped onto her bed, she thought about the escape. It would have to wait until Frosch was in deep sleep. Lucy turned off the lights, "Goodnight Frosch" "Goodnight Lucy"

Lucy tossed and turned _Frosh is asleep right? Lets go now i guess... _Grabbing her smaller and less heavier luggage, Lucy slowly crept across the room, and opened the window, gently lowering her luggage to the ground, she heard a creek from the rope, which she thought was not a good sign. After the luggage was set to the ground, Lucy gently made her way down the ivory covered walls.

Creeping into the night was harder with a suitcase with her. A creek came from her right and she looked to the side only to be knocked out again.

_Minerva?_

End of Chapter 4~

Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Secret Power

* * *

NYUUUUUUUUUU Was this chapter too boring ?TToTT Sorry Readers for enduring this horrible chapter. I hope the next chapter is better!


	5. Authors note

Hello Fans that read this :3 im sorry for not updating, i recently remeber i had fanfic :PPPP Im sorryy~~~ I dont know when i wil be updating a new chapter but i hope its soon! Please visit my deviantart while you wait! (Xdragonflix) I will be writing the chapter now! SORRY!


End file.
